Holmes: The Lie
by WhiteNightAlchemist
Summary: Martin Crieff is the eldest of the Holmes brothers. He is good to be a detective, yet he choses to fly for a not that popular airline, and pretend to be easy minded. Why is he doing this?


Holmes : The Lie

Chapter 1 : Prologue

* * *

"_I have another job, that I fit in after the trips.."_

"_Yes."_

_He sighs. "I am a man."_

"_Yes. Alright, Martin. You're not in a Arthur Miller play."_

"_Let me finish! I am a man… with a van"_

_Ah."_

"_People call me up, and I move their stuffs for them."_

"_Ah! I see. Where did you get a van?"_

"_**When my dad died.**__ He left me a van."_

* * *

Martin woke up with a start. Gasping and breathing heavy from a nightmare. He checked the time, and saw it was 3 in the morning. He got up and grabbed his glass of whisky and walked through the veranda.

"Why do you have to live this lie, dear brother?" said a young boy with a deep voice, expressionless.

He was standing by the door of Martin's room with a violin on his right hand and the bow in the other.

" Sherlock, dear, go back to sleep. You mustn't mind me. It's nothing." said him, with a very soft and caring voice.

" You've just woke up from a nightmare. From a lie. What are you hiding from me?" said coldly by Sherlock.

"What are you talking about?" Blunted Martin, walking towards his younger brother.

"You've just came home from Limerick. Your eyes suggests you're tired from the no sleep flight. You should be sleeping right now, but no you're wide awake with a glass of whisky in your hand. It all comes down that you have just woken from a nightmare. Clearly, I am talking about you lying about you pretending to be some fool, flying a plane for no cost and having no name." said the younger one in a very fast voice.

"You won't understand." Responded the older one.

"But I do. I can."

" What do you know! You're just a kid! You do not know anything!" said Martin, raising his voice to a shout. A scary shout that frightened his younger brother.

Tears ran down through Sherlock's face. He was shaking, trembling in sadness. With his right hand, he through his violin away. Running away towards the hallway.

"I didn't mean it—I'm sor .. SHERLOCK!" but it was too late. The younger Holmes has already retired to his room.

Martin picked up his brother's violin. An old black wood violin. It was once a property of their grandfather, that Sherlock has inherited. Martin held it in his hands, admiring it. " Why do I always say mean things." Whispers the young man to himself.

* * *

The next day, Sherlock received a strong knock on his door. Knowing that it's his brother, Martin on the other side of the door, he just ignored it and pretended he was still sleeping.

"Brother dear, we both know that you're already awake." Martin opened the door to Sherlock's room, whilst holding the breakfast tray in his hands. "or still haven't sleep."

"What do you want?" said Sherlock in an angry voice.

"I have come to serve you breakfast, Captain. Arr!" said Martin with a pirate's voice. "It's a sorry for last night." Said him using his normal voice.

A moment passed without anyone of them talking.

"Would you still want to know why I… pretend? " said the older Holmes.

Without answering. Sherlock just nodded.

"You see, my dear, you're just 11 as of your age. When I was that young, I already knew what I wanted to be. An airline captain!" explained Martin. "At that time I was so happy that I realized that, that I told father about it. Unfortunately, he disagreed with me. Saying that I'm up to no good in pursuing that life."

Sherlock frowned when his older brother said this. Martin noticed this and quickly continued his explanation with a smile.

"But you know, now I am an airline pilot. A captain to be exact! It just goes to show that if you follow your heart you can do anything, even if the others said it's to be impossible."

Sherlock smiled at the enthusiasm of his brother. "Martin, do you ever think, I'll be a pirate one day?"

"Follow your heart, Sherlock." With that last statement, Martin exited his brother's room. Rushing towards the hallway. He saw his other brother, Mycroft. Younger than him, but older than Sherlock.

" Then why do you have to be employed under our mother's name then, if that's the truth?" said Mycroft.

"Our family's name has a bigger universe, that you still haven't know, Mycroft" responded Martin.

"Oh? But I do. I do know it." Silence passed between them, until the younger spoken up. "Let me tell you the real reason why you became a Captain, under our mother's name." Mycroft smirked.

"You wanted to prove to father that you can become a pilot even when he said, you can't. You want to prove to him that you can stand alone, thus you don't use his name anymore."

**YOU WANT TO PROVE TO HIM THAT YOU CAN STAND ALONE. **Those words echoed on Martin Criefff's mind.

With what Mycroft had said, Martin run away without saying another word.

* * *

That night Martin didn't sleep, thinking through and through his real motive.

**YOU WANT TO PROVE TO HIM THAT YOU CAN STAND ALONE. **

* * *

So that's Chapter 1! What do you think? Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
